Wrong Assumptions
by LiGi
Summary: When brothers are as close as the Tracy boys people tend to make the wrong assumptions about their relationships. TV-Verse.


**A/N – Hello everyone! I have been watching (and loving) Thunderbirds since I was about six years old and writing fan fiction for it for about six months. This is the first story I finished and I have finally plucked up enough courage to publish it! I really hope you enjoy it and there should be lots more fics to follow! Thanks to my wonderful sister Kaet Huntacwene for betaing this. And thanks to quiller, mcj and cathrl for the helpful advice!**

**I don't really know much about medical stuff (I've never broken any bones – yay for calcium-rich milk!) so sorry if it's wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys (as much as I would love to!) they belong to the ingenious Gerry Anderson. I just like messing with their lives.**

* * *

**Wrong Assumptions**

Scott supported his brother's weight as he helped John limp to the door of A&E. They had been rescuing a family who had been trapped by a landslide in a collapsing building, and part of the ceiling had come down just as John was lifting the child out of the room. John had been caught by a falling beam and Scott was worried he had badly broken his arm and twisted his ankle. Scott could only do basic first aid so he had no idea to the extent of his brother's injuries, and seeing as Virgil was busy further down the valley where the landslide had hit worse, he had no medical back up.

Radioing Virgil, to tell him their part of the rescue was finished and where they were going, Scott immobilised John's arm and rushed him to the second nearest hospital, the nearest one having been filled with landslide victims.

This one was fairly empty and Scott guided John to a chair in the waiting room, where he gently pushed his brother down then sat beside him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He felt John wince at the movement.

"It's ok Johnny," Scott muttered in his ear as he soothingly rubbed his back.

* * *

Julie watched the two men in blue uniform. The slim blond was leaning heavily against the tall, dark haired man's chest, his face pale and scrunched in pain. One of the dark haired man's hands was running over the blond's back while the other cradled the blond's obviously broken arm. He was murmuring quietly to the blond, who smiled weakly and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Julie stepped forward quietly, not wanting to disturb the calmness that had surrounded the pair. But then she saw the logo on the blond's sash and realised why she had recognised the uniform. International Rescue. She gasped, causing the blond to jump and let out a hiss of pain as he jarred his shoulder. The other tightened his grip and murmured in his ear again until the blond relaxed, then looked up at Julie.

"Hi, I'm Julie, how can I help you?" Julie asked the routine question even though she could easily see what was wrong.

"Broken arm, possibly dislocated shoulder, and I think twisted ankle too." The distress was clear on the dark haired man's handsome face as he held his hand out, "Scott," And then he gestured to the blond who now looked ready to pass out at any moment. "And John." Julie shook the offered hand then told them she would find a free examining room.

After finding a room, she grabbed a wheelchair and headed back to the waiting room. The blond, John, looked, if possible, even paler, his eyelids were now drooping but Scott had one hand behind his head and was looking deep into his eyes, still whispering fast.

When Julie approached with the wheelchair Scott helped John to his feet, carefully steadying the blond as he put weight on his injured ankle. His face was as white as a sheet and he seemed to be trying not to scream. Scott saw him falter and bent to lift him into his arms, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. But then looking at John's slim figure and Scott's well-toned arms it probably was. He gently sat him in the wheelchair and grinned down at him.

"That really wasn't necessary Scott." John mumbled, a tiny frown creasing his brow and a faint blush covering his cheeks. But Scott just smiled a radiant smile and put his hand on the back of John's neck.

"I will need to take you for an x-ray," Julie said to John, taking the handlebar of the wheelchair.

"Can I come too?" Scott asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, no one else is allowed into the radiography room." She apologised, "Take the time to get yourself a cup of coffee or something, it shouldn't take too long." Scott frowned, and then gently stroked John's hair.

"I'll be right here," He sighed, "Come and tell me as soon as you're back please."

"Of course." And then Julie pushed the wheelchair towards the elevators that would take them up to the Radiology department on the first floor.

John fiddled with the sash of his uniform as they waited for the elevator, and Julie watched him carefully. He seemed uncomfortable now that he wasn't with Scott.

"Scott is so protective and caring over you. He reminds me of my brother." She commented as the doors pinged and opened and she pushed John's wheelchair into the elevator. A small smile slipped onto John's lips and he nodded. Then Julie continued, "My brother is _just_ like that with his boyfriend too."

* * *

Scott paced the waiting room, a cup of coffee in his hand until Julie reappeared pushing John's wheelchair back towards Scott. He rushed over to his brother and asked for the results of the x-rays.

"You were right, he has a broken arm and his shoulder was dislocated – the doctor has reset it now but it will still ache a lot – and his ankle is sprained." Scott sighed in relief and ran his hand through John's hair again, calming himself with the soft feeling of John's slightly-too-long curls. He noticed Julie smiling fondly at his action, and his brow crinkled in confusion.

"When can he be discharged?" He asked, "We have two brilliant doctors at our base, and we need to get ourselves and our craft back as soon as possible to avoid unwanted attention or possible sabotage."

"The doctor is just on her way to plaster his arm and then he should be free to go." Then she cringed. "I don't suppose you want to fill in paperwork, I know that your outfit likes to keep its secrecy."

"Don't worry about that, I'll sort it." Scott assured her, before taking the handlebar of John's wheelchair, "Where shall we wait for the doctor?"

She directed them into a room with a bed, table and armchair in, "The doctor will be with you in just a few moments."

"Thankyou." As Julie shut the door, Scott turned to John. "Well, she's nice," He winked and took a sip of coffee.

"She thinks we're gay." John said matter-of-factly. Scott almost choked on his coffee.

"She- what? You told her we're brothers, right?"

John looked up at Scott, confusion evident in his pale blue eyes. "No, should I? I thought it was a secret." Scott's expression turned incredulous as he gaped at his little brother. "If people knew we were all family it would be much easier to find out who we are." John continued, his face serious.

Scott frowned, he wasn't sure he liked John's reasoning, but before he could comment the doctor came in.

Once she had plastered John's arm and strapped a brace around his ankle so he could walk, she handed him a pair of crutches then gave him the 'ok' to leave. Scott hovered beside John as he slowly limped with the crutches out of the hospital.

"I can't believe that nurse actually thought…" Scott trailed off, an annoyed frown crossing over his face.

"You're obviously loosing some of your charm, Scotty-boy." John laughed quietly under his breath, "She's got to be the first girl _ever_ not to fall over herself to get you."

"Oh, shush." Scott complained, "And whatever you do, do _not_ tell Gordon!"

* * *

**A/N – Ok, slightly silly but I thought I would start with a light hearted fic to introduce myself into this fandom!**

**Hope you liked it, and virtual cookies for everyone that leaves a review (not that I'm bribing you or anything!)**

**Thanks for reading, LiGi x**

**(If you liked this story please read _Assume: Makes an Ass... _by Kaet Huntacwene and _The Closeness of Brothers_ by CherryBlossom713, which are both great follow-on sequels to this story.)**


End file.
